Velvet
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: Ciel knows that he is supposed to be at a party, and yet Sebastian definitely hadn't brought him there. This was not the Baroness' home. What the hell was he playing at? SebxCiel


Ciel Phantomhive opened his visible, sky blue eye and looked out the window through the curtains as his carriage drew to a halt.

The first thing he noticed was that he was not at the place he was supposed to be, which was a local Baroness' home, for a party.

The second was that he didn't actually know where he was.

The third was that his butler had taken him to… wherever this was.

That particular butler opened the door, smirking.

"Bochan, we have arrived."

"What do you mean, 'we have arrived'!?!" Ciel snapped a little groggily, "We should be at Baroness-"

"You never specified where exactly it was I should take you," Sebastian smiled.

"I rather thought that was implied-"

"You weren't direct."

"Why are we here?"

Sebastian, all too quickly for Ciel to protest, pinned him to the velvet cushions, watching him with blood-crimson eyes.

"You've not taken much time to yourself, Bochan. You're getting overworked. You've got circles under your pretty eyes," he purred into the boy's ear.

"Sebastian, I may not want to go, but that doesn't mean that-"

"A butler's interest is always what is best for his Lord, yes? I sent a letter in advance telling them that you were mildly ill and did not wish to spread your cold."

Ciel was shocked.

"You-" He was silenced by a sudden, heated kiss. Gloved hands wandered up to unbutton his finely made jacket, "Sebastian, I order-" cut off again. He started to shove the demon away and a hand gently slid up his bare pale skin and he shuddered. "Get out," he gasped. Too fast, it pissed him off, and he wasn't supposed to be here, Sebastian had lied to him, gotten him all dressed up and- Sebastian pulled back, his expression dark on ivory features. He opened the door again and swept out, leaving Ciel to collect himself.

Ciel sat up, starting to button his shirt again and looked out the window.

Perhaps it was the perverse bond, the contract that forged them together.

Perhaps it was the askew love he had somehow dragged himself into with the demon to whom his soul was promised.

The loyalty, he didn't know, or-

Ciel opened the carriage door and climbed out. Sebastian hadn't yet made it to the front, and Ciel darted into his way. His butler seemed to have taken his words to heart, knew that he was angry. As stoic and unbreakable, emotionless, it was easy, too easy to forget that Sebastian felt just as he did.

"Sebastian-" he said, not entirely sure why, not sure what sort of odd desperation his voice held (it wasn't like him to be 'desperate'). He reached up, pulling on Sebastian's tie, bringing him down to press their lips together. For a moment, Sebastian was unresponsive, but soon began to return the kiss.

It wasn't usually like his master to initiate such a thing, but of course, he wasn't going to complain, was he?

"Never mind," Ciel said, "The party doesn't matter."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian smirked. That was enough permission for him.

He lifted the boy into his arms and carried him back into the carriage, eyes gleaming. He had known that Ciel would give in- after all, they were in the middle of nowhere, far away. Ciel had been defeated.

He pinned Ciel to the velvet cushions once again and he leaned down to ravish the porcelain skin awaiting him. He kissed and nipped at the boy's neck, Ciel leaning his head back, eye fluttering shut.

Yes, he had been drawn in, captured, held by how lost he already was. The demon owned him.

Sebastian's smirk slid into place once more as he untied the ribbon at Ciel's throat, letting it flutter to the floor of the carriage. Then came Ciel's finely made coat and shirt, his hands drifting up pale skin, careful to avoid the mark branded into the otherwise flawless porcelain expanse. A shiver ran up Ciel's spine as he looked up into burning crimson eyes, arms looped around his demon's neck.

This was so wrong.

If it was a sickening sort of love, he didn't really know.

He didn't know at all.

But as Sebastian's hands moved lower and his kisses deepened into something far less than chaste, now was the time when the rules of the game were altered and Ciel lost what control he had.

When complexity was thrown to the side and some sort of fiery passion roiled in the air as more skin was exposed.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's head from the cushion and with his other untied his eye patch.

"I want to see both your pretty eyes, Bochan, and the mark that makes you mine," he whispered, sending more shivers down his master's spine. Sebastian's tailcoat slid to the floor, then tie and shirt, his smooth, muscular chest revealed. The demon continued to slowly undress himself until he wore nothing at all, blood-crimson eyes gleaming.

He continued kissing the boy's neck, starting to draw out small gasps and shudders as ivory and porcelain skin touched.

Sebastian loved this.

Snatching away the last bits of Ciel's innocence in the form of those gasps, shudders, and cries.

Tearing them away almost let him taste the steel-haired boy's soul, just for a moment, the lightest, most tantalizing of tastes. Oh yes, he would have to stay and wait.

Admittedly, he had to remind himself on some days that Ciel was a boy of thirteen and played games with him just to see if he could be annoyed, genuinely. But then was a certain look in Ciel's eyes on most days, one that Sebastian did not miss. The boy wasn't really thirteen, no.

Not one word of love was ever spoken between them. Neither would admit to such a weakness, but perhaps the strength of the contract brought them closer over time. After all, the closer to the contractor's eye the seal was, the stronger the contract. Sebastian had taken that one step further and placed it _on_ his contractor's eye.

It was love, and yet it wasn't.

Some sort of sick, twisted hating love.

Sometimes the king got usurped by the knight, even if only for a little while.

Sebastian licked and bit along the porcelain collarbone beneath him. Such sweet, smooth skin. He looked up to see Ciel smirking almost deviously as he leaned his head back, thin fingers tangled in ink-black silken hair.

Oh no, this wasn't a first.

That innocence had been tornlostrippedshreddedtaken away.

All the better for the dear soul he was to enjoy one day.

Sebastian bit harder at those sugary-sweet already swollen lips and Ciel let an impatient noise slip from the back of his throat.

Slow beginnings, smooth caresses, bites and scratches- it never took too long.

Not before breathing started getting faster, light sheens of sweat shone, and Ciel wasn't master at all.

Sebastian let Ciel take his hand and lick at his fingers, sucking and biting as he knew the demon liked. He hissed his pleasure into Ciel's ruffled hair, eyes glazed over with lust. Yes, innocence was long gone. Sebastian took his fingers from the sweet lips and began kissing him with such intensity Ciel hardly noticed the demon's hand drifting between them. A moan that was almost a whimper escaped him as he squirmed, Sebastian's slicked finger slowly pressing into his entrance.

He bit at Sebastian's lip, his small porcelain fingers digging into the other's skin, having moved back to the man's shoulders. Sebastian waited until the boy adjusted to add a second finger, kissing him with a near violent intensity to distract him from any pain he felt. He slowly started to move his hand, searching for the spot that would make the boy cry out for him.

There it was— Ciel writhed and moaned loudly under him, his breath in short gasps, his back arched, small hands slipping on the demon's **shoulders. ****Sebastian's** smirk grew as he watched, his own desire set quite alight with those delicious noises. No, he wasn't going to wait much longer. He pulled his fingers from Ciel, who made another impatient, frustrated noise. He pulled up Ciel's legs, which wrapped around him, and then snatched up the boy's wrists, holding them down against the velvet cushions as he pressed the tip of his member inside. He waited as Ciel hissed, clenching his fists, then pressed deeper until he was full inside the tight walls that ever so willingly accepted him.

He waited until Ciel nodded to start moving, setting out a fast pace, the boy's fingers digging into his shoulders. Ciel moved with him, 'ah's of pleasure slipping from his soft lips, and the boy realized that his demon's breathing was quite as heavy as his own. Sebastian started moving faster, pounding into him, crimson eyes gleaming. Quite suddenly, he hit that spot inside that made him see stars as he let out a strangled cry that he tried to choke back.

"Mine," Sebastian growled, slamming into the spot repeatedly as Ciel arched his back, and each time his pleasure was voiced, it was louder.

"_Sebastian!_" Ciel couldn't stop his name from being torn from him as he came between them, panting and gasping and writhing underneath him. Sebastian gave a moan as he came inside Ciel, delivering a few last pounding thrusts before they both fell onto the velvet cushions, chests heaving, and sweat rolling down foreheads. The carriage had gotten scorching hot with no windows open.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips, softly, lovingly, before slowly reaching down to remove a handkerchief from his jacket, and wiped himself and Ciel clean.

He scooped Ciel up into his arms, running his long fingers through steel colored hair and brushed his lips gently against porcelain skin.

"Sebastian… you took me out this far just for this?" Ciel looked up at him, arching an eyebrow.

"You've been spending far too much time locked up, working. You've hardly had any time for anything else, with the load you've taken on to yourself."

Ciel sighed, "That was what tonight was going to be, at the ball."

"Yes, but I know how you hate such things, and what sort of butler would I be if I did not take my Lord's wants into consideration?"

"Bastard," Ciel muttered, but leaned his head against the demon's chest, who chuckled. He placed Ciel back onto the cushions and redressed himself quickly and efficiently, and then moved on to the boy, tying the bow around his neck again, swiftly and perfectly. "Well… since I can't proceed to the ball… take me home," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian nodded, his customary smile slipping back into place as he climbed out of the carriage. Ciel opened the window and settled back down onto the cushions- avoiding the new stain. He hoped Sebastian had trouble getting that out. Soon, the carriage began moving again, and Ciel found himself staring out the open window again.

It wasn't as though he would have actually enjoyed the party but… he still hated proving Sebastian right.


End file.
